


Observations

by Salvatore_m



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kind of domestic life, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvatore_m/pseuds/Salvatore_m
Summary: Mary has been back in the boys and your life for a bit and she has the first talk with you since you were little.





	Observations

You started dinner like you always have, but this night was different. Mary was standing in the kitchen with you, silent and watching your every move. 

“I never thanked you.” She said 

You stopped chopping onions for a second, “For what?” You asked. 

“You took care of my boys like I asked you to.”

You smiled softly as you continued preparing dinner. “Family first.” You said 

Mary walked closer to you and leaned on the counter. She put her hand on your arm and you looked at her. 

“Dean loves you.” She said smirking 

You nodded “I love him too.” You stated and moved to get plates out of the cupboard.

You got out 4 plates when Mary said “Sam does too.” 

You nearly dropped the plates.

” We are best friends Mary.” You said looking at her. She was smiling and took the plates from you. 

“Just an observation Y/n.” She said as she walked out of the kitchen.

You got out the forks and knives and walked to the dinner table. Mary was still smiling.

Arms wrapped around you and Dean nuzzled your neck planting a kiss there before spinning you around to face him. 

“Dinner ready?”

You smirked at him “Nearly Dean.”

Dean ran his hands through your hair and kissed you softly. “You and mom okay?” He asked scanning your face for a reaction. 

You ran your hands up his back “Just chatting.”

”About?”

”You loving me.” You said looking into those green pools and getting lost.

”Ain’t that the truth baby. I’m so inlove with you.” He said pulling me closer to him and kissing me long and slow.

”Dean... dinner will burn.” You said breathlessly 

He took a step back and smiled that gorgeous smile that always makes your knees weak no matter how many times you see it.

You walk towards the kitchen and turn to look at the man you love with everything in you. “Your mom made a good observation.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t hate me. It’s just a drab i was thinking of!


End file.
